Hecho en el Olimpo
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Luke Castellan, a recibido una nueva oportunidad de los dioses, pero Percy Jackson debe ser su guardián. A Nico DiAngelo, le gusta Percy Jackson, Percy esta con Annabet a Katie Gadner le gusta Annabet… así que… *YAOI y YURI*
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Percy la niñera**

-¿Por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia tengo que trabajar con él?-pregunto Percy mirando a su padre serio sin intención de ceder un poco, si había algo que no pensaba hacer era trabajar hombro con hombro con Luke Castellan, puede que le hubiesen dado otra oportunidad y permitido vivir una vida que los mismos dioses le habían arruinado pero por que tenía que ser Percy el encargado de vigilar que no se desviara de su camino.

Percy Jackson estaba seguro que todo esto tenía que ver con su exigencia a los dioses de que fueran mejores padres y más responsable, seguro esta era su venganza contra él.

-A mi no me entusiasma más que a ti estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, sirenito-le dijo Luke cruzándose de brazos con ademan orgulloso y asiendo a Percy rabiar no importaba cuanto Percy tratara de tener el cuerpo, la altura y los músculos de Luke Castellan no lo conseguía, Percy era más del tipo delgado y fibroso de un nadador.

-¿A quién llamas sirenito?

Se le acercó con ademan amenazante no que su altura intimidara en algo al hijo de Hermes que era más grande que el.

-Pues a ti no veo a ningún otro pescado por aquí-le dijo Luke.

-Imbécil, hijo de….

-Percy-le interrumpió Quiron regañandolo.

-Paloma-insulto a Luke.

-¿paloma?

-Si hijito de Hermes, vuelas y solo sirves para cargarla como las palomas-le aseguro Percy y Luke le sonrió burlón.

-eres patético.-le aseguro.

-No mas que tu-le aseguro de vuelta Percy.

-No me podría vigilar mejor Anabeth este gilipollas me saca de quicio-aseguro Luke-y si lo asesino de seguro su papito me vuelve a enviar con Hades y no me interesa en un futuro cercano volver por ahí.

-No, las reglas de Zeus fueron claras, Percy cuidara de tu vigilancia y dijo que no importaba cuanto os quejara lo haríais si no querías problemas-le advirtió Quirion y ambos jóvenes gruñeron maldito viejo del rayo estúpido.

~8~

-hay que ver que duermes a todo lujo imbécil-le dijo Luke viendo con algo de envidia la cabaña de Poseidón en el campamento mestizo donde seria huésped de momento, mientras en la de Hermes en sus tiempos todos estaban amontonados donde bien cupieran entre definidos e indefinidos*, la de Poseidón era enorme y solita para Percy Jackson.

-Si bueno mi padre tiene buen gusto-le dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Puedes tomar cualquier litera total aquí solo estoy yo y Tyson cuando viene de vez en cuando-le informo Percy. Luke dejo caer su mochila en una de las literas cerca de la fuente de agua salada que adornaba la estancia. Luke se sentó en la litera pensado en la condición para su segunda oportunidad, tal vez no debió tomarla y seguir hacia su próxima reencarnación en vez de tratar de arreglar su vida como Luke Castellan, se sentía como un jodido preso en libertad condicional aunque literalmente eso era.

-Bueno vamos a comer-le indico Percy quitándose la camisa y poniéndose una del campamento.

-No me des ordenes Jackson-le advirtió Luke levantándose para seguirlo de cerca y al hacerlo noto lo bien que se ajustaban esos jean al culo de Percy, vaya nunca lo había notado pero el hijito de Poseidón tenía un buen trasero de esos acolchonaditos para recibir una buena polla dentro.

-imbécil-se susurro a si mismo Luke justo lo que tenía que hacer, tirarse al hijo de Poseidón eso sin duda mejoraría su situación, pensó irónico, mientras Percy lo fulmino con los ojos al creer que le decía imbécil a el.

-No más que tu castellán-le aseguro Percy.

_"No trates de Explicar tus Pensamientos__  
><em>_se lo que está pasando aquí"_

**Continuara…**

_*Definidos e indefinidos:_ Dado que según el libro en la cabaña de Hermes se quedaban no solo sus hijos si no también todos aquellos que no sabían de quien era hijos, cuando Percy llega por primera vez a la cabaña de Hermes en el libro, Luke pregunta si es definido (ósea hijo de Hermes) o indefinido (ósea que se queda hasta que algún dios lo reclame como su hijo)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Aliados****  
><strong>  
>Después de tirar un trozo de comida a la fogata murmurando el nombre de Hermes, Luke se sentó junto a Percy en la mesa de Poseidón sintiéndose incomodo, todo el mundo en el jodido campamento le miraban como si fuera alguna clase de criatura mágica rara. Algunos lo miraban con curiosidad, otros lo miraban con rabia, incluso odio, otros con tristeza y solo uno que otro le miraba con esperanza, entre los que le miraban con algo de esperanza y una tímida chispa de alegría estaban sus hermanos Travis y Connor Stoll, los gemelos hijos de su padre y por lo tanto sus medios hermanos. Luke les hizo un gesto con su cabeza a modo de saludo e ignoro la mirada como puñales que le lanzaba Clarisse La hija de Ares sabia que aun le culpaba por la muerte de Silena la hija de Afrodita y su mejor amiga. Ignoro las miradas y se centro en su comida cuando sitio a alguien sentarse a su lado, derecho y dado que Percy se encontraba a su izqueirda se apresuro a mirar y se sorprendió al ver al hijo de Hades sentarse de lo mas campante a su lado, Nico Di Angelo.<p>

-Hey Percy-saludo el irreverente hijo del dios de los muertos-Hola Luke-le saludo y Luke le miro con recelo.

-Hola DiAngelo-le devolvió el saludo.

-Nico-le corrigió con una sonrisa.

-Hey Nico-le saludo Percy.

-No se supone que estés en tu mesa DiAng….Nico?-le pregunto Luke arqueando una ceja.

-¿Se supone pero que importa?-pregunto Nico divertido.

-Hey chicos-se acercó Anabeth sentándose al otro lado de Percy.

-Hola amor-sonrio Percy besándola en los labios. Al verlos besándose Luke sintió como si alguien le retorciera las tripas fue más desagradable que el tiempo que tuvo a Cronos dentro de sí. Desvió la mirada volviendo a sentar su atención en su comida.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta Luke-le sonrió Anabeth con dulzura y Luke se mordió la lengua para no decir nada mordaz y le sonrió con una de sus usuales y seductoras sonrisas.

-Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta Ani-le dijo Luke de forma suave.

-Se que esta vez las cosas saldrán mejores ya lo veras-le animo Annabeth.

-Si apuesto que si-asintió Luke viendo con desagrado como estaba recostada del hombro de Jackson. _"Búsquense un motel"_ estuvo a punto de espetarle a los dos pero se recordó morderse la lengua de nuevo.

-Ya se me acabo el hambre, chicos los veo luego.-se despidió Luke levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Percy.

-Tranquilo perro guardián-le dijo Luke burlonamente-solo vuelvo a la cabaña-le dijo Luke.

-No te desvíes no quiero problemas por tu culpa-le advirtió Percy y Luke se levanto ignorándolo.

-Te acompaño-se levanto Nico DiAngelo también caminando al lado de Luke.

-¿Qué quieres DiAngelo?-le pregunto Luke con un suspiro esperando que el chico soltara toda la rabia que se le veía acumulada en los ojos-venga anda grítame a gusto y sácatelo del pecho.

-Es que… son asquerosos, siempre tan juntitos y amorosos-gruño Nico, dejando al pobre Luke de acero. El pensaba que el chico le había a reclamar por la muerte de Bianca DiAngelo y por la guerra y todo eso, pero no el chico le estaba gritando… ¿Por qué le cabreaba ver a Annabeth y a Percy juntos?

-Espera… espera-le detuvo Luke deteniéndose y mirándole-estás hablando de Percy y Annabeth?-pregunto.

-Pues claro… ¿tú no?-le pregunto Nico- ¿no te levantasteis y te marchasteis por que estabas cansados de verlos arrimándose todos como lapas?-le pregunto.

-Eh bueno más o menos-se encogió de hombros Luke.

-Me choca esa rubia gilipollas hija de mami-dijo Nico.

-Pensé que te caía bien Annabeth.-le comento Luke parándose frente a la cabaña de Poseidón y sentándose en un escalón. Nico se sentó a su lado.

-Si me caía bien antes de que se volviera una tonta-le dijo Nico-desde que ella y Percy se hicieron novios es un concurso por ver cuál de los dos es más tonto que el otro.

-Sabes te escuchas un poco celoso-sonrió Luke divertido.

-Venga ella es solo una hija de Athenea, yo soy más apropiado para el soy hijo de uno de los grandes también-se quejo Nico y Luke casi vuelve a dejar caer su quijada al piso.

-¿te gusta Jackson? ¿Eres maricon?-pregunto.

-¿Algún problema?-se tenso el moreno hijo de Hades.

-Para nada que alegría pensé que era el único por aquí-sonrio Luke.

-Espera, ¿tu eres gay? Pero no que te gustaba Annabeth?-le pregunto Nico.

-Claro que me gusta como una hermanita-le dijo Luke parpadeando.-como algo más seria… asqueroso-se estremeció Luke con el solo pensamiento.

-Venga te llegasteis a acostar con alguien de por aquí?-le pregunto Nico interesado. Luke rio.

-Puedes tener ya el cuerpo de un hombre DiAngelo pero sigues siendo un niño-rio-si me llegue a acostar con un par por aquí-admitió.

-¿quiénes?-pregunto entusiasmado Nico por saber ignorando el comentario sobre su edad, el era más alto que Percy de la misma estatura que Luke.

-Bueno llegue a estar una vez con Castor y Pollus, los hijos de Dionisos, eran candentes esos gemelos. Malcom Royce de la cabaña de Athenea.. Te juro que esos celebritos tiene una boca divina-le aseguro Luke con una sonrisa picara-Alexander Ludwig de la de Ares, son tan apasionados como parecen-le aseguró-y…o ya basta parecemos un par de mujeres chismosas, somos gay no mujeres-rio Luke.

-Oh vamos cuéntame detalles.-se quejo Nico.

-No seas chismoso hijo de Hades-rio Luke divertido desde su vuelta del inframundo no había reido tanto.

-hmm… me enseñarías?-le pregunto Nico pensativo.

-¿El qué?-le pregunto Luke distraído.

-Como seducir a Percy por supuesto-le dijo Nico-las mejores técnicas de sexo y todo eso se nota que tienes experiencia-le dijo Nico.

Luke parpadeo y a punto estuvo de decir que no lo menos que necesitaba era que Hades se cabreara con el pero entonces miro la cara de Nico y sonrió, bueno podía ser divertido.

-De acuerdo te enseñare o al menos tratare-asintio Luke.

-Genial tío- sonrió Nico y le sonrió coqueto.- ¿Qué tal si empezamos con las clases de como besar?-le pregunto mirando los labios de Luke y relamiéndose. Luke sonrió divertido al parecer no sería tan difícil enseñarle al hijo de Hades.

-Me parece genial-le dijo tomando la barbilla del pelinegro y uniendo sus labios con los del, ambos altos y fuertes, pronto estaban batallando lengua con lengua por el control.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Amantes

~2 semanas despues~

-Oh por Poseidón, sois asquerosos. ¿No tienes una cabaña nueva que puedes usar para esto?- se quejo Percy tapándose los ojos con una mano para no quedar ciego ante los dos cuerpos desnudos que tenían sexo en una de las literas de su cabaña.

-Oh la tiene Jackson pero mis órdenes son quedarme cerca de ti-le contesto Luke sin dejar de embestir dentro del divino culo del hijo de Hades que gemía de gusto con sus piernas envolviendo la cintura del hijo de Hermes.

-Consigan un motel-gruño Percy saliendo de su propia cabaña. Hacía tres días atrás había descubierto a Luke haciéndole el sexo oral a Hades de lo mas campante en su propia cama, de mas esta decirse que Percy cambio de litera. El problema era que ahora se los encontraba a cualquier hora cojiendo como conejos, lo que le daba rabia, por que no entendía por qué su cuerpo se excitaba ante la visión de esos dos juntos. No era correcto el amaba a Annabeth no debería excitarle ver a dos tíos imbéciles como Nico DiAngelo y Luke Castellan jodiendo como conejos.

Percy miro su entrepierna y gruño, demonios estaba excitado de nuevo, joder Pensaba. Empezando a buscar a Annabeth con alguien tenía que bajar su "pequeño" problema entre piernas.

20 minutos después ya no tenía ningún problema entre piernas el pequeño percyto había decidido tomar un descanso después de ser ignorado tanto tiempo, aunque no había sido ignorado por voluntad por más que Percy buscaba por todo el jodido campamento mestizo no lograba encontrar a Annabeth.

-Qué raro-susurro Percy pasándose una mano por el cabello-donde estas Annabeth?-se pregunto rindiéndose a encontrarla cuando vio una luz en la casa principal allá arriba donde se suponía debía estar el oráculo, donde estaba Rachel cuando estaba en el campamento, lo raro era que Rachel no estaba en ese momento en el campamento andaba en no sé donde con Apolo pero no sabía qué. Percy se dirigió allí extrañado y curioso como siempre, pensando que a lo mejor su amiga había vuelto. Entro sin ser ni siquiera notado y subió las escaleras a la habitación del oráculo abriendo la puerta. -Hey Rachen cuando vol…vistes-acabo Percy en un susurro incrédulo parpadeando varias veces ante lo que veía. ¿-Annabeth?-jadeo incrédulo.

Desde el suelo sobre una manta le miraba una sorprendida Annabeth, con las piernas abiertas y una Katie Gadner hija de Demeter entre ellas haciéndole un muy buen trabajo oral que la había tenido gimiendo hacia algunos segundos, ambas desnudas ambas hermosas. Katie se sostuvo de sus manos levantando un poco la cabeza y mirando con fastidio a Percy.

-¡Percy!-exclamo Annabeth empujando a Katie sin mucha ceremonia y tomando su camisa para cubrirse-no es lo que crees-aseguro.

-Oh claro que es lo que creo estabas dejando que Katie te devorara la vagina y lo estabas disfrutando-exclamo Percy, puede que tuviera dislexia, déficit de atención y un montón de cosas pero no era idiota.

-Percy yo… déjame explicarte-le pidió Annabeth vistiéndose torpemente mientras que Gadner se vestía más calmada sin rebajarse a tratar de explicar lo que era obvio. Estaba harta de ser la segundona la amante a estar escondida solo por que Jackson era hijo de Poseidón solo por que él era un mejor partido para la inteligente hija de Athenea que ella una simple hija de Demeter.

-¿Y que me vas a decir, Annabeth?-se cruzó de brazos Percy mirándolas muy seriamente.

-Gente, que Percy a cogido a Annabeth cogiendo con Katie-se escucho el grito de Travis Stoll en la puerta de la cabaña principal, sobresaltando a Annabeth, Katie y a Percy, ninguno de los tres había notado al pequeño Stoll, Percy ni siquiera había sentido a un travieso Travis siguiéndole para hacerle una broma cuando había entrado a la cabaña principal y había encontrado a Annabeth y a Katie en plena acción.

-Cállate bocasa o te matare-hablo por primera vez Katie, detestaba a esos dos revoltosos de los hermanos Stoll. Pero ya era muy tarde unas de la cabaña de Afrodita habían escuchado el grito de Travis y el chisme había recorrido todo el campamento en menos de dos minutos y pronto los curiosos empezaron a acercarse.

Annabeth que había quedado muda ante el grito de Travis reacciono negando con la cabeza sobresaltada y mirando a Percy.

-Yo te amo… lo de Katie… no fue nada-trato de decirle y Percy bufo casi a la misma vez que Katie.

-Oh por mi padre, no me mientas Annabeth-le dijo Percy furioso sin mover un solo musculo y Annabeth se echo a llorar mientras Katie se cruzaba de brazos negándose a sentir vergüenza frente a los curiosos que se congregaban a mirar. –¿te parece que nada es dejarte follar por una tia cuando estás conmigo?-pregunto Percy mientras todos los chismosos se asomaban hasta por la ventana para ver la escena.-eres más inteligente que eso Annabeth Chase-aseguro Percy.

-Yo…-Por primera vez la hija de Athenea no tenía ninguna excusa.

-¿Y tu Katie? ¿No tienes nada que decirme?-le reto Percy.

-Mira Jackson siento que te enteraras de esta forma, pero llevo amando a Annabeth mucho mas años que tu… claro que una hija de Demeter no es tan buena como un hijo de Poseidonn

-le dijo con amargura. Percy negó con la cabeza.

-Acabamos Annabeth-le dijo Percy con firmeza.

_no espera, Percy no puedes….

-Sí, sí puedo Annabeth se acabo, solo has jugado conmigo y con Katie de paso, pisoteas nuestros sentimientos, piensas con la cabeza y no con el corazón por eso esta vez te ha salido mal-le dijo Percy con firmeza cuando se dio la vuelta para irse noto a todos los campistas que estaban ahí y quiso que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara, sintió su cara caliente y podía apostar que estaba sonrojado todos habían sido testigos de cómo le habían puesto el cuerno justo cuando pensaba en cómo salir de ahí con lo que le quedaba de orgullo intacto cuando entraron Luke y Nico viéndose más grandes y amenazantes de lo que eran comúnmente.

-Dispérsense se acabo la función-ordeno Luke.

-Ya le oyeron, chu, chu o iréis a hacerle una visita a mi padre cortesía nuestra-les advirtió Nico con esa aura tan oscura que poseía y todos se apresuraron a salir, mientras Luke le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros a Percy y casi lo arrastraba fuera de ahí con Nico.

-¿A la cabaña?-le pregunto Luke a Nico.

-Sí pero no a la de Poseidón, vamos a la de Hades. Ahí nadie se atreverá a molestar, a la de Poseidón alguien podría asomar la nariz-le dijo Nico y Luke estuvo de acuerdo. Percy estaba en shock por lo que acaba de vivir así que simplemente se dejo arrastrar dentro de la oscura y lujosa cabaña de Hades dentro del campamento.

-Yo, pensé que me amaba-susurro Percy-¿que hice mal?-parpadeo. Luke suspiro.

-Está en shock-le dijo dejando a Percy sentando en una de las literas y yéndose aparte con Nico para que Percy no lo escuchara.-Es tu oportunidad de ser el príncipe de brillante armadura al rescate-le susurro Luke y Nico miro a Percy dudoso.

-No me parece correcto aprovecharme de él en ese estado-le dijo.

-Oh vamos eres hijo de Hades no de Artemisa deja la virtud de lado y toma tu oportunidad, ahora es tu mejor momento para que los ojos de Percy se fijen en ti-le dijo Luke en susurros. Nico se resistió solo un segundo más antes de asentir.

-¿qué debo hacer?-le pregunto a Luke.

-Por ahora es sencillo, ayúdalo a darse un baño mientras yo consigo algo caliente para tomar, báñate con él, como su amigo, solo para darle apoyo y ayudarle porque está en shock-le dijo Luke y Nico asintió acercándose a Percy.

-Venga Percy vamos a darnos un baño.-le dijo Nico-te hará sentir mejor-le aseguro.

-No quiero ir a los baños-susurro Percy no quería ni salir a dar la cara, todo el campamento sabía lo que había pasado.

-Hey tío relájate esta es la cabaña de Hades no es como las vuestras obsoletas-le sonrió-tengo baño propio, creo que tiene que ver con que sea el único hijo de papa, es bastante permisivo y dedicativo-le sonrió divertido levantándolo con amabilidad.-venga te sentirás mejor después de un baño-le dijo llevándolo a la enorme tina como una piscina, con estatuas que echaban agua, ayudo a Percy a desnudarse y este solo se dejo metiéndose en la tina con la ayuda de Nico. Nico se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha con Percy quien ni parpadeo. Nico suspiro y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos, fuertes y años puede que fuera menor que Percy pero era más grande que este, tomando una esponja empezó a lavar a Percy.

-¿Que hice mal Nico?-le pregunto Percy.

-Tú no has hecho nada mal Percy-le aseguro lavando sus hombros-solo que Annabeth tenía un conflicto de emociones-le dijo con un suspiro lavando su pecho, se sentía como una rata, porque a pesar de lo destruido que estaba Percy emocionalmente, el estaba disfrutando enormemente de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Luke se asomo al baño con una bandeja con café, cuando los vio juntos, eran hermosos y sintió una opresión en el pecho, él quería ser parte de esa escena estar ahí con ellos, pero sabía que no tenía derecho, sus momentos con Nico solo habían sido momentos robados y con Percy… no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Nico lo noto en ese momento y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, Luke dejo la bandeja en una mesa y se acercó a ellos.

-¿sí?-le pregunto Luke.

-¿Me ayudas?-le pregunto Nico, pensando que una segunda presencia era justo lo que necesitaba para evitar aprovecharse de Percy y violarlo en ese estado.

-¿Seguro?-le pregunto Luke. Nico asintió por lo que Luke se quito la ropa y se unió con ellos en el baño.

Continuara…


End file.
